


stupid baby boy

by orphan_account



Series: michael loves luke [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael makes luke cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	stupid baby boy

michael always finds a way to annoy luke, and luke doesn't understand why michael _dislikes_ him so much when everything he's been to him is friendly and considerate.

he finally told his mom one evening, when one of michael's silly jokes almost made him cry. she comforted him and said that whenever michael is being mean, he should inform the teacher. but luke's too shy to tell her. so michael keeps throwing paper airplanes at him and hiding his pencils and luke doesn't say anything.

at recess, luke likes to stay in the classroom because he can write peacefully, without the other kids screaming and laughing around him. yes, without anyone's help, by his own. he's learning the alphabet and he writes correctly every letter, he's very proud.

michael comes in and glares at luke, frowning.

"what are you doing, stupid baby boy?" michael says, approaching him.

"go away, michael." he says nicely, trying not to sound rude.

"your handwritten is stupid, just like your face." the green-eyed kid laughs after eyeing what luke wrote. michael doesn't know what it says, but there's a 'L' and an 'E' so it must be his name.

"that's not true!" luke yells, standing up of his chair to face michael. the other boy seems shocked at luke's reaction. he's never heard him raise his voice, luke's really quiet most of the time, so it's unexpected. "you are stupid! leave me alone."

then he is crying. luke hides his face behind his small hands and between sobs, he asks michael to go away. 

michael freezes. he didn't want to make luke cry.

"hey, l-luke," he stutters nervously. "don't cry. please, don't cry."

luke doesn't respond, he is still standing there, crying incessantly.

"your handwriting is not stupid. it's pretty, like your face." michael says, almost in an inaudible whisper.

luke luckily hears it. he wipes his tears off his face and looks at him.

"i'm sorry. i'm stupid for making you cry." michael apologizes.

"you're not stupid." luke mutters.

"yes i am. but i promise i will never make you cry again."

"promise?"

"promise."

"okay," luke smiles. "do you wanna write your name below mine in my book?"

"i... i don't... i don't know how to write my name yet." he says shyly.

"oh, i can help you! i know the alphabet." he tells proudly. "it's easy, i'll teach you, come on, bring your chair so you can sit next to me." 

 


End file.
